This invention relates to a plug for making connection with a supply of electric current, particularly to a plug with adjustable pins.
The known plug used for making a connection with a supply of electric current is generally comprised of two pins for fitting into an electric socket. It is found disadvantageous that the fitting of the pins are sometimes not tight enough, as, for example, the known plug is fitted in suspension or is accidentally struck, to prevent it from being withdrawn.